Extreme Measures Federation
Information Many see the Extreme Measures Federation as the greatest eFederation of our generation due to being the longest runnin organization to never be inactive at any given time. The Extreme Measures Federation has been going strong for 7 years now, ever since 12/11/99. Created originally by Mr.E, he gave it up after 2 months, and Michael Walker took the reigns on January 25th 2000 and has had it ever since. The eFed has been home to some of the longest and most intense storylines in eWrestling, along with having some of the greatest RPers of all time. The EMF obsorbed Wrestling Without a Cause, The Real Wrestling Alliance (And all of the organizations it held)and Total Attitude Wrestling, Merging their championships into it's own, making it's titles even more undesputed than most. ---- Staff Michael Walker: Mike has long been the EMF's hardest worker. Every week, he gets a card up, collects results, places them all together, edits them if necessary and then the next week, it starts it all over again. Basically, he's the lifestream of the EMF. Michael Browning Michael joined 1st August 2004, and quickly rose into a popular status in the EMF. He was soon appointed a staff member, and since then, has had a big influence in many things. Considering many of his characters are involved in the big storylines, he has a lot of say in the big storylines, and adds match results now and then. Tony Ikeda Tony joined the EMF in 2001. He had been friends with the "EMF Originals" behind the scenes prior to 2001. Once he was finally suckered conned smart enough to take part in the EMF as a part of the EMF Attitude movement he was pushed up to EMF Attitude Vice President. In 2007 he finally moved up to EMF Attitude President after Jason (Scott Mann) stepped down. Tony Ikeda has been a long time on/off again role player for the EMF with many championships won, and an impressive win/loss percentage. He currently helps with storyline writing, match deciding, and writes match results when needed. Sam Coleman Sam joined around the same time as Michael, and like Michael, rose through the ranks. He became a staff member but soon after quit for a few months. He rejoined and since then, has been mainly involved with helping make cards and writing the odd match. And saying AHHHHHHHHH. A lot. Rob Siddon Rob joined early on in the EMF and rose straight to the top almost immediatly. He has a lot of respect from many people on the EMF, due to his RPing skills and his presence on the OOC Board. He helps with the results, writing and deciding, and is always there when there are other issues at hand. ---- Current Champions EMF World Champion --- John C. EMF World Tag Team Champions --- Angelus Archer and John C. EMF World Extreme Champion --- Ken K. EMF Intercontinental Champion --- Tyson T. EMF World Television Champion --- MxMxPunk EMF World Womens Champion --- Jackie G. EMF Money In The Bank Holder --- Anglus Archer Current Storylines / Feuds * EMF Attitude is under new management with Tony Ikeda now assuming the Presidential role, Torrie W. as Vice President, Randy O. the commissioner, Degenerate the Executive Assistant, and CaRnAgE the Enforcer. Mr. Ikeda has named himself the EMF Attitude World Champion, caused CM Punk to be absolutely demolished at Return of an Era, and Cost Jarred Carthallion his chance to regain the EMF World championship. Will anyone be able to stop the tear Tony Ikeda is on? What will the EMF do with both it's highest authorities Tony Ikeda, and John C. causing hell for everyone in the EMF? * EMF World Champion John C. is currently the EMF World Tag Team Champion with his arch enemy and EMF Money In The Bank Holder Angelus Archer, whom could turn on him at any moment in hopes of becoming a double champion. * With John C. now in the drivers seat with full power in EMF, he will stop at nothing to make vice president Amy Jericho's life a living hell, but how long will it be before the Queen Of Extreme herself snaps under the pressure? * The women of the EMF continue their never ending catfight for female dominance of the EMF. * With the EMF roster growing ever larger, an overinflation of rookies have caused a massive rumble for the young gunn's premeir title : The EMF World Television Championship! When the smoke clears, who will be left standing to declare themselves "Champion" for the very first time? ---- Links The Extreme Measures Federation Website Links (Wiki) EMF World Championship EMF World Tag Team Championship EMF World Extreme Championship EMF Intercontinental Championship EMF World Television Championship EMF World Womens Championship EMF Money In The Bank Revolution ---- EMF Current Roster {| class="wikitable" !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Superstar !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Height !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Weight !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Alignment !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Finisher !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Manager | | |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Amy J.'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Face |Reverse of Fates |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Angelus Archer'' |align=center|''6'4'' |245lbs |Heel |Slain |''James M.'' |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''AJ S.'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Face |Styles Clash |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Becky Bayless'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Heel |?? |MMM |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Badd Boy'' |align=center|''6'6'' |290 |Heel |Full Nelson Suplex |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''CaRnAgE'' |align=center|''7'4'' |430 |Heel |Electric Chair Drop |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Carribean C.'' |align=center|''5'10'' |234 |Heel |Modified Swinging Neckbreaker |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Chris M.'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Neutral |Master Lock |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Chris J.'' |align=center|''6'0'' |231lbs |Face |Walls of Jericho |Amy J. |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''CJ Lethal'' |align=center|''7'0'' |300lbs |Heel |Lethal Bomb |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''CM Punk'' |align=center|''6'1'' |222 |Face |Pepsi Plunge |Jessica Burciaga |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Degenerate'' |align=center|''6'1'' |228 |Heel |D-Slam (Death Valley Driver from top rope) |Tammy Sytch (Sunny) |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Dewey Pond'' |align=center|''6'0'' |230 |Face |Pondwater Splash |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Dude Nick'' |align=center|''6'11'' |337 |Heel |Dudemeister |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''"Dirty" Duke Snyder'' |align=center|''7'0'' |295 |Heel |Dirty Laundry |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Erik Hasher'' |align=center|''5'6'' |125lbs |Heel |Hasher |Jocey Camp |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Jackie G.'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Face |F-Off |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Jarred Carthallion'' |align=center|''6'7'' |273lbs |Heel |Legendary End |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Jocey B. Camp'' |align=center|''5'5'' |115lbs |Heel |Camp Calmer |Erik Hasher |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''John C.'' |align=center|''6'1'' |240lbs |Heel |FU |Natasha Jones |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Joy G.'' |align=center|''5'7'' |120lbs |Neutral |Bitch Slap-Kick |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Ken K.'' |align=center|''6'2'' |245lbs |Face |Lambeau Leap |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Marc Mead'' |align=center|''5'8'' |135lbs |Heel |Mead Kick |Serena Hughes |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Morphine'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Neutral |?? |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Muhammad H.'' |align=center|''6'2'' |243lbs |Heel |Camel Clutch |Khosrow D. |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Paul H.'' |align=center|''6'1'' |???lbs |Heel |None |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''MxMxPunk'' |align=center|''5'10'' |85lbs |face |The Carry Over |Ashley Thomas |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Punisher'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Heel |Capital Punishment |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''"The Truth" Rad Hazard'' |align=center|''6'3'' |285lbs |Neutral |The Realization |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Rage'' |align=center|''5'10'' |225lbs |Face |Rage Kick |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Randy Orton'' |align=center|''6'4'' |245lbs |Heel |RKO |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Rex'' |align=center|''6'2'' |305lbs |Neutral |Overkill |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Serena Hughes'' |align=center|''5'1'' |95lbs |Heel |Black Hart Fisherman's Suplex |Marc Mead |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Torrie W.'' |align=center|''5'7'' |133lbs |Neutral |Heaven on Earth (Submission) |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Tyson T.'' |align=center|''6'5'' |285lbs |Neutral |Yakusa Kick |None